Hisoka's Lolita Gamer
by Hanabero01
Summary: Akako loves playing games especially the game tag where she's the demon. Games are always a form of entertaiment for her. So when her beloved brother, Hisoka, asked her to join him for the Hunter exam. The bored gamer finally finds the greatest amusement of her life.


**Chapter 1: Phone Call and the Birth of a Strange Ability**

Her footsteps subtly faltered for a second before she continued walking normally through the dense forest. Her neutral expression didn't change. Someone was following her. It was faint but she could sense it. Someone's gaze directed towards her. Akako inwardly frowned. She didn't know how long this person has been following her. She always had her guard up, yet this person was able to escape her detection. The only reason Akako sensed her stalker was when she heard a faint sigh from above the trees. She berated her self for this slip up. One thing's for sure though, Akako thought, this person was skilled.

She felt the air around her shift and quickly jumped away from her spot and landed on a thick branch of a tree, a couple of meters away from her original position. Her eyes narrowed as a small stringless wooden doll that held a miniature black scythe slashed through the hard ground.

The small doll unsheathed the deeply imbedded scythe from the ground and stood up straight to face her. The wooden doll was in a form of a little girl dressed in a black dress with white laces. A lacy black headband pushed its blue hair back. Its face held a permanent closed-eyes smiling expression that was directed at her.

Akako heard a deep chuckle from behind the leaves of the trees.

A slightly over weight man holding a black roller bag jumped out from the trees and landed on the ground with a soft thump. Akako observed the man's unexpected grace. The brown haired man was dressed in an all black shirt and pants that was slightly too small for his body, which unattractively squeezed his fat. It was topped by a black trench coat. His style, Akako assumed, was meant to make him look cool and intimidating in his opinion. But all Akako could see is an annoying man with pimple littered faced man, who was eyeing her with his perverted eyes.

"What do you want?" Akako voice was monotone and held no emotions. Her muscles were tensed underneath her dress. She readied herself to pounce and attack the guy

The man had only recently found out about her existence after digging for information about that…man no demon. He couldn't believe that foul creature even had a sibling, much less a girl at that. It was almost human…the man shook his head at the thought. That demon was anything but human.

He has been tracking her down for months. It was only through coincidence that he found her. No, he though. It was destiny. She was destined to die by his hands as a form of retribution for her brother's crime. He had searched and invested a lot of money to track her down. So when he was suddenly given information about her whereabouts, he took the first transportation to get to where she was recently spotted at the border of the town. Truth to be told, he had stayed in town for weeks yet had no solid lead about her exact location. The man had almost given up until a strand of red hair had caught his eyes. He instantly recognised who she was the moment he saw her red hair fluttering against the wind as she made her way through forest. It was the same shade as the man who killed his brother four years ago.

The pale red haired little girl in front of him was the epitome of a Lolita. She was wearing a short-sleeved black knee length dress, which was contrasted by the blue sash tied into a bow wrapped around her small waist. The end of her dress was rimmed with a strip of blue and was accented by the fluffy white petticoat that showed itself underneath the shorter dress. Her short legs were covered a pair of long blue and black stripped socks that wet all the way underneath her dress. Her black creeper shoes raised her short stature by a couple of inches, making her seem to be taller than she actually is. Her long fringe framed her small face and her hair was tied in to a high ponytail by a blue ribbon with same shade as her sash. It half hid the bright red backpack with a white strip design. The girl's unusual clothing matched the demon's unusual style.

It was the cold yellow shade of her eyes finalised the idea that this girl was indeed that demon's sister.

The man perversely leered at the girl. He couldn't wait to turn her into his own personal doll and use her as a leverage to kill her brother. Now all he needed to do was to kill her and preserve her body by replacing it with wood.

"I want your body. I want to make you my doll," he proudly announced. "Then I will watch that demon's terror as his precious sister before him stabs him in the heart." Just as he forced him to watch his brother to die…

"Oh? A doll? Do you want to play with me mister? Though I don't find dolls interesting. I'd rather play with a puzzle," Akako coldly commented, ignoring what the man had just sad and successfully taunting the man. Another one, she thought as her eyes darkened.

The man's grin dropped at her comment before regaining his grin back. He lifted his right hand towards her.

"Whatever brat. There's no point of me getting angry because you're going to die right now," he laughed.

The doll launched itself towards her and hazardously swung the small scythe aiming at her neck. It's short hair and dress fluttered against the wind.

Akako jumped off the tree branch, completely dodging the doll once again and landing on the ground. The doll quickly regained its momentum and pounced at her. The doll relentlessly swung the scythe at Akako, who dodged all its attack. Its swings were getting faster and faster but Akako was still faster. Her instinct suddenly flared up and did a quick split just in time to dodge another humanoid doll that attempted to impale her with a long sword. She rolled away from the two dolls and jumped back to create some space between her and the two dolls.

The man laughed.

"As expected from that demon's sister. You're pretty good for a brat but you're still too you to defeat me. I trained night and day to get stronger for four years to get my revenge," he arrogantly smirked. "There's no point resisting."

Akako's eyes narrowed at the man and the two floating dolls. The new doll was slightly bigger then the one that first attacked her and. It had long blond hair that was braided and wore a red fluffy dress. It wore an eerie peaceful expression.

She was sure there were no strings controlling the two dolls and even if there was, it would be impossible to control the two dolls with a mere string. This man… he has a similar feeling as onii-chan…that mysterious aura… the same feeling that set Akako apart from her onii-chan. It was her first time coming across someone like this man... Akako now sported a frown. What was it–

The two dolls attacked her once again interrupted her thoughts.

Akako rounded the smiling doll and swung her legs around in a semicircular motion and sent the doll flying to the tree. The strong force of the kick Akako gave the doll and its collision with the tree completely shattered the doll.

The man glared at the Akako and growled in frustration. He opened his roller bag and released four more dolls each dolls varied in size and weapon. The first doll that came out was smaller than the one she just destroyed and had a short dark hair and was dress in a white dress. It had a sad expression on her face and held a butcher knife. The second doll was the biggest. It was roughly the same height as her and held a sword. It looked very realistic to the point that it could have passed on a real human body.

Her eyes narrowed at this thought.

The next doll that came out was half the size of second doll. It had a long blond hair that was tied into two pigtails and had an embarrassed expression. It wore a pink dress and held a dagger in its hand. The last one that came out looked exactly the same as the third and also held the same weapon as the third one; the only difference was that it wore a sad expression.

The five dolls all attacked her simultaneously. She noticed that each doll had different skills. The twin dolls were both quick but held the minimal strength compared to the other five. The largest doll was the strongest and the fastest of the doll. The peaceful looking doll and the doll that held the butcher knife were well rounded and quite strong as well.

Akako had to back flipped, kart wheeled and performed a plethora of acrobatic tricks that revealed her quick reaction time and the flexibility of her body to effectively dodge the doll. All the while planning how she could get closer to the man. She clicked her tongue in irritation. Every time she attempted to get closer to him the dolls kept getting in the way.

She attacked the five dolls but the biggest one seemed to tank in most of her attack. Akako punched the largest doll and shattered its head. The debris from the came into contact with her eyes and made her quint. The man took advantage of this and controlled the body of his largest doll to kill the girl while she had her guard down. Akako didn't manage to fully evade the strike. The sword slightly grazed her cheek and blood dripped down her face.

Her body trembled and her yellow eyes glowed…

The man saw her body trembled and leered at the girl. _'It's my win,"_ he thought. He willed the two dolls to move faster and subtly took out another doll from his bag and prepared the third doll to attack the girl.

NOW!

Akako saw the new doll speeding up towards her. She evaded the attack of the other two and moved just in time to tilt her body away from the dagger. Akako's eyes widened in shock, even though her calculations between the distance of her body and the dagger was right…there was an invisible extension from the tip of the blade that sliced deeply through her chest and dress.

Pain… Pain erupted from her chest. The new doll had managed to slash her chest with a dagger. Blood splattered from her chest, staining her black dress in red. She lungs constricted and coughed up blood. Her vision was blurred and dotted in black and red…

Red…

Red…

Red…

The flow of blood…

The metallic scent of her own blood lingered in the air…

The large doll flashed in front of her and swung her arms back and trusted the long sword towards her frozen form

Akako heard the man's mocking laugh…

15 centimetres…

10 centimetres …

5 centimetres…

Despite the immediate danger foretelling her death, Akako's neutral visage transformed into a sadistic smile… Then finally Akako's mind became blank and the world around her became black…

000

Akako groaned.

Pain. It was the only sensation in her body she could feel. Her lungs constricted and her head throbbed making it almost impossible for Akako to breathe without feeling pain. Her eyelids fluttered in a failed attempt to open it. She inwardly grimaced. Akako willed her body to move but completely failed. All she could achieve was small twitches of muscles. Her eyelids felt so heavy but Akako was determined to open them. It took her four tries before it finally opened. She was met with a multitude of floating translucent note in the colour blue invaded her vision.

_**Gained 1983 Experience.**_

_**Your Level Went Up By 1.**_

_**A Skill Has Been Created Through A Special Action.**_

_**Through the power of your body to endure pain and damage, 'Physical Endurance, has been created.**_

A red note replaced the blue note.

**Mastery Of The Physical Endurance Increases:**

**Physical Endurance (Passive): LV 1 Exp: 62.7%**

**The body's durability increases and takes less damage.**

**3% Decrease in damage from physical attacks.**

Then another blue translucent note appeared before her.

_**A Skill Has Been Created Through A Special Action.**_

_**Through the conditions of mental and physical stress and bloodlust, 'Berserker Mode', has been created.**_

Another red translucent note flashed in front of her.

_**[Berserker Mode (Active): LV1EXP: 0.00%/MP: 500]**_

_**Berserker Mode is a powerful technique that allows user to go break his/her current level for a limited amount of time. It raises the user's strength and agility. **_

_**It has significant drawbacks such as high MP consumption, severe physical and mental strain. Memory loss may occur after use.**_

_**Duration: 35 seconds.**_

_**Cooling period: 24 hours.**_

Akako blinked at the influx of confusing information. A multitude of questions filled Akako's mind. Why can she suddenly see these translucent floating notes? What was this information about? Memory loss? It was then Akako was struck by an alarming thought. What happened to the man and his weird floating dolls? Did she kill them? Or did they capture her? She looked at her pathetic condition and a twinge of disappointment irked her as she eyed her deep wound as blood continued to flow out of it. At this rate she was going to die of blood lost.

Akako forced her self to look around. The floating notes disappeared the moment she finished reading them, which made it easier for Akako to examine her surrounding.

She was sitting against the thick bark of a tree still in the middle of the forest though there were neither signs nor presence of the man she previously encountered near her location. Akako stiffly shuffled from her spot and felt a foreign weight on her lap. She looked down at her lap and saw a rounded flask sealed by a cork containing some type of red liquid.

The red liquid inside the flask ominously gleamed under the rays of the sun. Akako stared at the flask suspiciously. Did the guy she fought leave it for her?  
If so then did why did he keep her alive when his purpose was to kill her? Was the red liquid inside some sort of poison?

A sudden sound of ping surprised her and a transparent blue note floated in front of her once again.

_**A skill has been created through a special act.**_

_**Through continuous observation, a skill to find the target's information, 'Observation', has been created.**_

Akako blinked at the information. Was this something like what the guy used? Like onii-chan? She lightly smiled at the thought. Has she finally crossed that barrier that separated her and onii-chan?

"Observation?" Akako mumbled in deep thought.

The alerting sound of ping resounded in her ears and a red translucent note appeared in front of her.

_**[Lowest Grade Recovery Potion – Rank: Normal]**_

_**A recovery potion. A lower-middle grade potion that instantly recovers 200 HP.**_

_**Taste like strawberry.**_

Akako groaned as her dizziness worsened. She was losing too much blood already. If she didn't do anything soon she was going to die without a doubt. Akako eyed the bottle warily. Would she risk it? She didn't know what the jargons meant but the from the word recovery, she could assume that the bottle will help her with her wound.

Another round of dizziness passed her. She was slowly losing consciousness. Akako hesitantly twisted the cork to open the flask. Her heavy arms burned and protested against her action. The smell of strawberries wafted around her and mixed with the scent of metallic blood. She lifted the bottle that felt like a heavy brick against her weakened arms and drank the content of the bottle.

The taste of the sweetness of the strawberries filled her senses and quickly replaced the pain that threatened to drag her to permanent darkness. Akako greedily drank the liquid till it was all gone. She placed the flask down on her lap again and sighed at the great taste before blinking rapidly.

The pain that was eating her away now felt numbed. Akako was worried for a second that she may have drank poison but realised that she could now move easily. She clumsily stood up from her spot and leaned against the tree for support. The recovery potion really worked, she thought in wonder. Akako examined the wound. It was still there but not as deep as it was before she drank the recovery potion. The cut was shallow enough to stop the blood from escaping and maybe even avoid scaring if she quickly treated it and put a bandage over it to keep infection from happening.

Akako dropped her bag on the ground and kneeled to open its content. She grabbed her red first aid kit and placed the box on the ground. She opened the small bag took out an antiseptic, a cloth, a petrolatum gauze pad and bandages.

She did another inspection over the area around her and was satisfied that no one was around. The bushes around her also did a wonderful job hiding her. Akako slowly loosened her dress and stripped out of it. Goosebumps appeared on her exposed skin against the cold breeze. She took the cloth and wetted it with antiseptic before dabbing her long wound over it. She unsealed the petrolatum gauze and used it to cover her wound and them unrolled the bandages and wrapped it around her mid section to keep the gauze in place.

After she treating her wound, Akako pulled out a pair of black pumpkin shorts with black laces designs, a short-sleeved white frilly top with black laces, a pair of black and white stripped mid-thigh length socks and a black jumper with cat ears hoodie. She quickly dressed herself and placed the first aid kit back to her red bag. She rolled up her ruined dress and stuffed it near the bush, completely hiding it from everyone's view.

If she was right, she was five minutes away from where the man had attacked. Akako didn't know how she got away nor how she ended up on this spot but one thing is for sure to her. It had something to do with this 'Berserker Mode'. It was what saved her yet made her lose her memory.

Akako carefully jumped from tree branches to tree branches to not aggravate her wound. A couple of minutes later, the scent of blood that was not hers welcomed Akako. She landed on the ground and examined the man.

The fat guy who attacked her was reduced to a mere bloodied corpse. This face was barely recognisable and his blood covered his entire being. Akako looked around and saw all his dolls were crushed and pulverised.

Did she do this?

The ringing of her phone inside her bag interrupted her musing. She opened her bag and took out her silver mobile phone.

_Incoming call…_

_Onii-chan!_

Akako's expression lit up when she saw the address and quickly pressed answer.

"Cher~ry !" A playful yet half-crazed voice purred from the line.

"Onii-chan?" Akako shyly greeted.

"Huhuhu~~ I want~you to join me in the Hunter exam, Cher~ry ," the voice cheerfully purred. "I've already~ registered you~ so all you have to do is get here in Zaban City! Isn't onii-chan nice~~ ?!"

"Hai. Is the exam fun, onii-chan?" Akako smiled. She had researched what the hunter exam was last year when her onii-chan suddenly announced he was going to enter it. To Akako, the hunter exam sounded nothing more than a big survival game with so many players participating. It gave Akako excited shivers down her back at the thought of so many strong people all participating in a game. She couldn't wait to participate herself and win the game.

"We shall see~~ ," the voiced chuckled in amusement before hanging up his line.

Akako slipped the phone inside her back and turned her attention back to the bloody corpse of the man.

"It was interesting playing with you mister even though I don't remember how it ended. Your dolls were the most interesting dolls I've ever seen but all games must have its winners and losers," Akako looked down at the man before turning back and making her way to the nearest dock that will take her to Zaban City.

000

Akako stared at the crowd with wonder. It was not their appearance that made Akako fascinated but the words that hang above them as if was some normal occurrence. The words were information about their name and the word LV with numbers that ranged from person to person. She became even more interested in this numbers when saw a glimpse of herself in the mirror. It showed the same information as the other people did.

_**The Gamer**_

_**LV 16 Akako**_

The text at the top puzzled Akako on what it meant. So far she was the only one that had this kind of text.

Fuelled by curiosity, Akako mumbled. "Observe."

Unlike the usual blue or red window a pale cream coloured screen appeared in front of her. Akako looked around and felt satisfied that she was the only that could see the note.

_**Status**_

_**Name: Akako**_

_**Class: Specialist**_

_**Level: 16**_

_**Next Level: 34.08%**_

_**HP: 700**_

_**MP: 600**_

_**Strength: 18**_

_**Vitality: 12**_

_**Agility: 29**_

_**Dexterity: 8**_

_**Intelligence: 10**_

_**Wisdom: 6**_

_**Luck: 7**_

_**Point: 6**_

_**Money: 200**_

Akako read the information presented in front of her. It clicked to Akako that this was how her abilities rated in numbers. Akako looked at the arrow pointed to the left and right next to the information about her skills. She curiously pressed the arrow pointing to the right that was next to the word 'Agility'. The moment finger toughed the solid screen the number next to increased by one more point. She smiled solid feeling of the screen and continued to press the arrow twice and then moved her finger to increase the number of her vitality by a point before transferring the reminder to her strength.

She tilted her head on the side, as she didn't feel any different. Akako hummed in thought as the window suddenly disappeared and began walking through the crowd towards the docks. Nearing the docks Akako decided that would later test whether her strength or speed has improved or not.

The pier was filled with a multitude of people. Akako droned out all the noises made in the background as she stared at the many proud ships stationed in jetty. A group of rugged looking men passed her by. They were all carrying a series of differing weapons. They arrogantly marched their way towards a certain boat where men that looked similar to them all grouped together. Their levels varied but none of them were over 9.

"Heh! The hunter exam will be easy! There's no way I'm not gonna pass," One of the men arrogantly bragged. The other men laughed at his announcement and exchanged insults with each other and pushed anyone in their way.

Akako's ears perked up at the mention of Hunter exam and followed the rugged men.

A short and stocky elderly man stood on the boat's deck and drank from brown flask, overlooking all the men gathering in front of the ship. His shaggy pale blond beard and moustache covered his round tanned face. His nose was noticeably red. Akako wasn't sure if it was naturally red or if caused by the alcohol he was drinking. He wore a see captain hat with a whale emblem, a red jacket with a vertical blue and red stripe design over a brown V-neck top with, a grey trouser and brown rubber boots. Akako couldn't help but feel as if the man was looking down at the men that gathered in front of the boat.

_**Unofficial Examiner**_

_**LV 5 Captain**_

Akako red the text above his name and couldn't help but think of her luck to stumble upon an unofficial examiner.

The plank to connect the boat and the walkway was brought down and soon all the men that gathered rushed inside. Akako watched as all the men made such a racket with a frown. They were all the same. Weak. Akako didn't like to play with weak players. They were boring and lose too quickly against her. Perhaps that was the reason why onii-chan didn't answer her question on whether the exam was fun.

With those thoughts in mind, Akako made her way to the boat in a sedate pace. The rugged men had already divided themselves into groups and had taken over areas of the boat. She critically scanned all the men and clicked her tongue.

"Oi," a rough and haughty caught her attention.

She turned around and was approached by a black haired middle-aged man who openly leered at her. He was very tall and his muscled body jutted out from his brown leather vest. His long and heavy axe was proudly displayed on his back for everyone to see. Akako looked like a tiny child next to the giant of a man.

_**LV 8 Kosaka Hirigami**_

"What is a little girl like you doing here," he asked, his muscles flexed as he moved his body.

"To participate in the Hunter exam mister," Akako regarded the man coldly. She noticed how everyone's attention was now focused on her.

"Ohhh? You should go home missy. The hunter exam is not a place for little fragile girls," he said with a sardonic smile.

Everyone on board laughed at his comment.

"Listen to the man little girl."

"Hahaha. She's probably just lost. There's no way she's gonna participate in the exam."

"Go home little girl."

Everyone jeered and gave her mocking comments. How irritating, was what Akako thought of the situation. It annoyed her that worthless prey thought they were stronger than her. It made her want to kill them. Bloodlust slowly leaked out from her body.

The brute of a man laughed and lifted his hand to pat Akako.

"But if you really want to go to the hunter exam then why don't you join me little girl. I'll protect you provided you'll pay me back."

Akako tilted her head down and her hair ominously shadowed her eyes. The moment this man touch her, she would kill him.

"Leave her alone," a feminine yet boyish voice announced.

Akako glanced at the owner of this new voice.

_**Last Surviving Member of the Kurta Clan**_

_**LV 14 Kurapika Kurta**_

The newcomer was a short male that was only a couple of years older than her. He has a short blonde hair with a fringe that framed his androgynous face and brought out his brown eyes. He wore a blue tabard decorated with an orange hem and a white full-body training suit underneath the tabard and a light blue periwinkle Chinese styled shoes.

"Get lost! No asked for your opinion, pretty boy," The man grunted, looming over the blonde trying to intimidate the young man.

"Nor did she asked for your help," Kurapika calmly retorted back.

"Why you!" The man exclaimed as he raised his fist to punch Kurapika who crouched ready to take the bigger man on.

"Argk," the man choked from the sudden pain that slammed against his right abdomen. The sound of bones shattering echoed through out the ship. His body collapsed as the pain resounded from his head to toe. His body formed into a foetal position as he cradled his body as if it would some how ease the pain. He turned to his see that assaulted him and saw Akako's darkened feature as she looked down at him. Another shiver of pain quaked his body. He regretted approaching this so-called fragile girl. She was something else. She was a demon in disguised as a fragile girl. His consciousness began to fade before the darkness drowned him.

All the men quietened down.

Two crewmembers hesitantly gather the unconscious man and threw him out of the boat.

Akako turned to Kurapika looked at her in surprise and wariness.

"Thank you for stepping in mister but it wasn't necessary," Akako softly smiled. Akako could feel the strength of this man. It wasn't anywhere near hers but she could feel his potential to go far.

Kurapika blushed at her sincerity.

"It was nothing. I don't condone men forcing young girls to anything against their will. But I guess you can take care of your self. That punch was certainty strong enough to shatter his ribs from the loud sound of bones breaking," Kurapika observed her.

"Onii-chan trained me so since I was young," Akako stated. "Besides that guy is too weak too survive the game."

"Game?" Kurapika repeated in confusion.

"The Hunter exam! So far I haven't seen any key players that interest me yet. Well apart from you," Akako stared Kurapika in the eye, who in turn stared right back at her. Interesting, Akako thought. She hummed in thought before smiling at Kurapika again. "Nee? Do you want to play chess with me?"

"Eh?" Kurapika exclaimed when Akako suddenly took his hand and dragged him to the corner of the deck away from the other people that have gathered.

Akako sat down and leaned on the wall. Kurapika warily followed the small girl who had the strength to take down a man three times her weight and height's action and sat in front of her. He watched Akako as she rummaged through her backpack and took out a wooded chessboard and placed it in between the two of them.

"Do you always pack a chessboard with you?"

Akako lightly smiled at Kurapika.

"Yes. I also have a couple of game boards, puzzles and cards with me. Black?" Akako replied.

Kurapika nodded in return.

"You never told me your name."

"My name is Akako. Nice to meet you…" Akako trailed off.

"Kurapika. Its nice to meet you too," Kurapika smiled at Akako.

She unpacked the chessboard and handed the Kurapika all the black chess pieces and arranged her pieces together in their respective places on the board. Akako moved first and moved her pawn in front of her queen to the second square from its position.

Akako quietly mumble, "Observe." A red translucent textbox appeared in front of her.

**Name: Kurapika Kurta**

**Sex: Male**

**Title: Last Surviving Member of the Kurta Clan**

**Level: 14**

**Next Level: 56.98%**

**Age: 17**

_**Strength: 14**_

_**Vitality: 12**_

_**Agility: 15**_

_**Dexterity: 10**_

_**Intelligence: 32**_

_**Wisdom: 16**_

_**Luck: 9**_

Akako smiled at what she read. Kurapika was the intelligent type of person. Her yellow eyes narrowed slightly at the chessboard as Kurapika moved his pawn. She might not win against Kurapika in the game of chess. Akako always hated the thought of losing to someone but for some reason all she could think about was how interesting Kurapika was. But that did not mean Akako would let Kurapika win without a fight.

Kurapika and Akako exchanged turns in moving their chess pieces to their respective places. Akako's prediction of losing was right. Kurapika anticipated all the strategy Akako threw at him.

"Checkmate," Kurapika stated.

Akako sighed.

"Kurapika-san is a very intelligent person. It was fun playing chess with you."

Kurapika chuckled at Akako's dejected tone.

"Just Kurapika is fine. You were very good yourself. I take it that you don't like losing."

Akako pouted.

"Winning is more interesting than losing," Akako leaned back. "Let's play again. This time I won't lose."

Kurapika chuckled again but humoured Akako by playing another game.

She slightly turned to observe the people that arrived when she and Kurapika were playing chess. None of their levels were above 10 apart from a middle age looking guy in a navy blue business suit sitting on the other side of the ship reading from what Akako assumed an adult magazine from his expression. The man had a spiked crew cut brown hair and black sunglasses that hung from his nose.

_**LV 11 Leorio Paradinight**_

Akako moved her knight and took Kurapika's bishop.

A couple of more people entered the boat but none of them caught Akako's interest apart from a boy her age with silver fishing pole attached to his brown bag. The boy was tanned and his long anti-gravity spiky black hair fluttered against the wind as he waved at the people that gathered on the dock. He wore a green jacket with orange designs, green shorts and a pair of green-laced boots. She could hear the people the cheering from the people that gather outside the boat.

"I'm going to become the best Hunter in the world. Once I'm the best Hunter in the world, I'll come back!" He announced as he waved at the crowed.

_**LV 13 Gon Freecss**_

Akako turned her full attention back to the chess game once again and moved her pawn. Kurapika retaliated by moving his knight. She watched from the corner of her eyes as Gon walked around the ship as the other passengers mocked him like what they did to her before turning her attention back to Kurapika as the boy disappeared to the lower level of the deck.

"It's a huge storm that's coming," Akako heard the boy announce. "Its true… I can smell it," Gon announced.

Akako tilted her head up and looked at the sky, sure enough the clouds looked slightly darker than normal.

"Kurapika. We should finish this game later and go inside the cabin. There's a storm coming."

"Ah. The clouds do look darker than normal," Kurapika nodded and stood up and waited for Akako to pack up the chessboard before the two headed to the cabin.

Akako and Kurapika both took over a hammock that were situated next to each other and used their bags a pillow. Akako took out a solved rubix cubed and handed it to Kurapika.

"Can you please put this out of order so I can solve it again," Akako smiled at Kurapika.

Kurapika twisted the rubix cube around before handing it back to Akako and took out a book from his bag. They both laid down on their hammock as people started piling in to the cabin. The harsh sound of the storm outside resonated throughout the cabin. The ship roughly turned and flipped causing a lot of the passengers to tumble and fall while Akako was completely focused on the rubix cubed.

She watched as Gon help and give out herbs to other seasick passengers. The other passengers groaned and some lost consciousness. Akako heard a low thumping of footsteps heading towards the cabin and stopped in front of the door.

Akako flipped and twisted the rubix cubed in her hand. She stared at the door as it twisted and opened slightly just enough to see the captain's face as he observed the cabin.

The captain smirked and rubbed his head.

"None of them can stand. Pathetic. And they're supposed be taking the Hunter Examination. What a laugh," he scoffed though stopped when he saw Gon helping out a man who looked as if he would pass out any second. His attention was then drawn to Kurapika who was completely absorbed in the book he was reading when he moved his to cross his legs. And then to Akako.

Akako blankly stared at the Captain and twirled the rubix cube on her fingertips before flicking it to the air and catching it again. She noticed the man getting nervous at her stare and turned his attention to Leorio who was eating a green apple. The Captain smirked.

000

Akako stood with Gon, Kurapika and Leorio in the captain's cabin. The captain stood in front of them his hands in his pocket as he regarded each individual. He took note of how Akako stood a few feet away from he other three.

"First, tell me your name," he ordered.

"I'm Gon."

"I'm Kurapika."

"It's Leorio."

"Akako."

"Uwahhh! I didn't notice you. Ne? How old are you," Gon exclaimed and pointed at Akako.

Akako quietly regarded him.

"12."

Gon grinned at her answer.

"The same age as me! Wanna be my friend?" he cheered and scratched his head.

"I'll think about it…"

"Why do you want to become a hunter," The captain questioned, interrupting the two kids.

Leorio glared at the man and pointed his finger at him.

"Hey! If you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around," he exclaimed.

"Just answer the question," The captain grunted.

Gon smiled.

"My dad is a Hunter," he announced.

Akako hummed as she saw recognition arouses from the captain's eyes.

"I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad desired so much to be a Hunter," Gon cheerfully announced. His eyes shone in determination and excitement.

Leorio huffed.

"Hey, kid! Your not supposed to answer his question," Leorio scowled at Gon.

"Why can't I tell him why I'm here?" Gon stubbornly questioned.

"Not a team player huh?" Leorio huffed and drilled his finger on Gon's head. "I don't wish to reveal why I'm here."

"I agree with Leorio," Kurapika suddenly announced.

Leorio glared at Kurapika.

"Hey! Aren't you younger than I am? Show some respect," he yelled his eyebrows arched down.

"It's quite simple to avoid pesky questions by offering a plausible lie," he calmly stated, fully ignoring Leorio's outbursts. "However, it is quite shameful to rely upon deceit. That said, if I were to tell you the truth," he closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chest near his heart. "I would be exposing my deepest secrets. That is why I cannot provide an answer," he finished solemly.

"In other words, you refuse to answer my question," he then looked at Akako. "What about you little lady? What's your reason?"

Akako blinked and all the attention was focused on her.

"I have no interest in becoming a Hunter," her expression neutral.

"Ehh?" Gon and Leorio loudly exclaimed. Even Kurapika looked surprised at her statement.

The Captian looked at her in amusement.

"The Hunter exam exam is extremely dangerous little lady. For you to risk your life for nothing is extremely brave of you."

"My brother called me this afternoon and told me that he signed me up for the exam with him. Though I would be lying if I didn't say that the Hunter exam didn't interest me at all." Akako smiled. "Mister unofficial examiner, the Hunter exam fun. Is it fun?"

Silence filled the air before a booming laugh erupted from the Captain.

"Fun? Heh, your funny kid. I like you but how did you know I'm an unofficial examiner?"

Akako shrugged though she felt like a cheater because of the stranger ability.

Kurapika and Leorio looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" Leorio asked incredulously.

The Captain grinned.

"You still haven't figured. The Hunter Examination has already begun. I've already notified the board that everyone else on this ship had to withdraw. In other words, you only proceed to the main exam if I pass you. So think carefully before you answer my question."

Kurapika closed his eyes.

"I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan. Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down that band. The Phantom Troupe."

"So you want to become a bounty hunter? The Phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty. Not even the most grizzled Hunters can touch them. You'd be throwing your life away," he finished darkly.

"I do not fear death. I only fear that my rage will fade over time," Kurapika's eyes turned scarlet for a second.

Akako stared at Kurapika. The Kurta Clans's scarlet eyes were indeed beautiful. No wonder her onii-chan said it was infamous.

Leorio scoffed.

"So, you want revenge? Does that require that you become a Hunter?" he mocked.

"That maybe the stupidest question I've ever heard, Leorio."

Leorio scowled.

"That's Leorio-san to you," he screamed.

"Places accessible only to Hunters… information otherwise unobtainable… actions otherwise impossible. There are more reasons than your brain could possibly handle," Kurapika calmly explained while Leorio fumed in the background.

"Hey? Why do you want to become a Hunter, Leorio-san?" Gon cheerfully asked.

Leorio smirked at Gon.

"Me? I'll make it short. I want money. Money can get you anything! A big house! A nice car! Good liquor," he proudly announced.

"You can't buy class with money, Leorio."

"That's three times now," Leorio darkly warned Kurapika. "Step outside. I'll end that filthy Kurta Bloodline, here and now."

Kurapika glared at Leorio, his calm persona quickly broken by Leorio's the insult to his clan. "Take that back, Leorio."

Leorio stopped by the opened door and looked back at Kurapika.

"Take that back," Kurapika threatened.

The two glared at each other for a second before it was broken by Leorio's reply.

"That's Leorio-san to you," he repeated before existing the room with Kurapika following him.

"Hey boys!" The Captain called out to Leorio and Kurapika to come back but was ignored by the two.

"Just let them go. Mito-san once told me, '_If you want to get to know someone, you need to make an effort to learn why they are angry'_. Its important for them to understand why they're mad." Gon cheerfully stated.

Akako stared at Gon for a minute before following Leorio and Kurapika's lead by leaving the room. She looked back at Gon and the Captain.

"I want to see them fight. It'll be quite entertaining."

Akako walked up outside to the deck. The wind whistled and bellowed against the roaring waves that smacked the ship. It was chaotic. Crewmembers heaved and pulled at the ropes to stabilise the sails. Akako ignored them in favour of watching Kurapika and Leorio's showdown.

The rain and the strong gust of wind slammed into Akako's slim figure relentlessly trying to send her stumbling but Akako remained to stand without any trouble. Her long hair danced in the air twisting fluttering against the wind. The coldness of the rained thoroughly drenched Akako.

Leorio pulled out a switch knife and positioned himself into an offensive crouch. While Kurapika readied his nanchaku. The two stared at each other, trying to size up their opponent. But their battle was interrupted by a man's yell.

"Katsou-san," Gon yelled.

The man, Katsou, was sent flying by the rope when a strong gust of wind pushed against the sails. Akako watched as Gon quickly ran to catch Katsou-san whom thrown overboard. Leorio and Kurapika chased after Gon and tried to grab his ankle pull the two back in to the boat but were unable to grabbed Gon's ankle in time.

Akako frowned and disappeared from her spot and quickly appearing in front of Leorio and Kurapika grabbed Gon's ankle, completely surprising Leorio and Kurapika for a second before they each held onto her ankle to keep her, Gon and Katsou from going overboard.

Akako hear yelling from the deck was quickly pulled out by Kurapika and Leorio. She sat on the floor and leaned on her right arm as she watched Kurapika and Leorio lecture Gon.

"You idiot. If we hadn't grabbed your legs, you'd be shark bait now," Leorio scowled.

"Honestly. How can you be so reckless?" Kurapika folded his arms sternly.

"But you did catch me. You all caught me," he leaned back and smiled. "But but, how did you get to me so fast Akako?" Gon enthusiastically asked Akako. "You were so cool and fast."

"Training," Akako softly smiled.

"Gon!" Katsou-san yelled out and ran to them. "You saved my life."

"I couldn't have done it on alone. These three helped me save you." Gon smiled.

Katsu-san bowed.

"Thank you very much."

"No, you don't need to thank me," Kurapika coolly replied.

"Well. I'm glad you're okay," Leorio cheerfully smiled.

Akako nodded but didn't say anything, as she actually didn't do it to save Katcou-san but to keep the players that interested her, especially Gon.

Katsou-san smiled and bowed again before leaving.

Kurapika smiled at Leorio.

"What?"

"I apologize for my rude behaviour. Sorry Leorio-san."

Leorio looked flabbergasted at Kurapika's sudden apology.

"Wh-what's with the sudden change? We sound like strangers. Just call me Leorio. Leorio works," Leorio nonchalantly waved, hiding his embarrassment. "I'm also sorry. I take back everything I said. I was wrong."

Akako glanced at the Captain who leaned back at the door watching the two's reconciliation. The Captain laughed.

"I like you guys and girl! Okay! I'll take responsibility for bringing you three to the port closest to the exam site."

"What about your test?" Kurapika question.

"Like I said, Its my decision to make," he grinned. "And all four of you pass."

Akako smiled. The Hunter exam was beginning to get even more interesting with the additional players.

**Author's Note: Ok before you guys ask, Akako has never played MMO games and therefore doesn't know what some of the gaming jargons are. Another link on how she got this ability when she has never played MMO games is because she perceives life as if it's just a game. But she has played games in her cell phone to waste time but it's more like those quiz and candy drop games. She also likes games such as game boards, puzzles, etc. So in conclusion she is a complete and utter noob. She will think that her ability is just connected to information gathering because of her 'observation' skill and that it somehow creates rewards though she knows this ability is Nen to some extent (cause she still doesn't know its called Nen).**

**Information about Akako:**

**She only gains 6 points every time she 'levels' up. That's the only way she can increase her points unlike the main from the gamer that can gain points through practice. I replaced that with experience instead.**

**Updated of Akako's Status:**

_**Name: Akako**_

_**Class: Specialist**_

_**Level: 16**_

_**Next Level: 34.08%**_

_**HP: 650**_

_**MP: 550**_

_**Strength: 19**_

_**Vitality: 13**_

_**Agility: 32**_

_**Dexterity: 8**_

_**Intelligence: 10**_

_**Wisdom: 6**_

_**Luck: 7**_

_**Point: 0**_

_**Money: 200**_


End file.
